1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis display, more particularly, to an electrophoresis display that is able to reduce the size of circuits for driving a display panel by decreasing driving voltages required to display images and the unit cost of the product.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
If placed in a direct current electric field, material having electric charge will move according to the size and shape of the electric charge and molecule. Such the movement is referenced to as electrophoresis and also to as phenomenon that material is separated according to the difference of movement.
Recently, a display using such the electrophoresis comes to the forefront as means that can replace paper. A display using such the conventional electrophoresis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,600 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,772.
According to a conventional electrophoresis display, data which is input currently is compared with data which will be input in every cell by using look-up table, a plurality of memories and frame counter to determined data that is supplied to every cell for a plurality of frame periods based on the result of the comparison.
Data output in the look-up table is digital data such as 2 bit and the data is converted into three pixel voltages supplied to a pixel electrode of each cell, for example, +15V, −15V and 0V.
However, a conventional electrophoresis display has to store and compare all of the data input currently and that will be input. As a result, there is a problem that the storage capacity of the used memories should be large as much. In addition, the pixel voltage and gate voltage for driving each of the pixels would be relatively high, compared with the other kinds of displays. Because of the relatively high voltage, circuit devices such as data drive integrated circuit should be configured of high voltage devices. The size of the data drive integrated circuit should be large and the unit price of the product should be high accordingly.